


love bite.

by zjongduq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Human!Jeno, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, the blood is very light, vampire!chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/pseuds/zjongduq
Summary: lee jeno wanted his vampire boyfriend, zhong chenle, to suck his blood while they fuck.





	love bite.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's zjongduq back on his chenle shit again! i have one other fic but it's not finished :( however! i do have two jisung fics coming up next :)
> 
> if you're here to hate! fuck kindly off <3

“jeno are you sure? it'll hurt quite a bit..” 

the topic of chenle biting jeno during their rather intimate moments had been brought up more than a few times. jeno just couldn't let go of the fact that his boyfriend is a vampire, but could you blame him? he thought it was hot as fuck. he would watch chenle lick blood off of his bottom lip whenever he got his hands on an animal, he praised the lord every time chenle got angry and his eyes changed from brown to a glowing red.

jeno's boyfriend was naturally hot and his sharp teeth was just an exciting bonus. he wanted chenle to suck every ounce of blood out of his body and that was that!

“yes, chenle, i'm sure,” jeno replies after zoning out. “i've been sure of this for a long time now.” he wraps his arm around the younger boy's waist, trapping him against the wall.  the slightly smaller boy grinned to show off his pearly fangs & ran his tongue across his bottom lip,

“you think you can handle it, huh?”

jeno's takes a fist full of chenle's hair in hand and tugs upwards to seal chenle's lips with his own. the older pressed the tip of his tongue against his boyfriend's fang, hard enough to draw some blood.

jeno lets out a low groan when chenle starts sucking on his wet muscle even for the smallest taste of his blood, but jeno wasn't complaining. 

“do you think you can, darling?”

“oh, jeno, you know i can take whatever you give.”

this lead to where they are now: jeno three fingers knuckle deep inside chenle, lube squelching around his knuckles from the tight fit. now this wasn't their first time, chenle had always been a tight fit. (jeno loves it.)

while jeno curled his fingers inside chenle trying to fit in a fourth just to make sure he was stretched enough he accidentally grazed his boyfriend's prostate, emitting a loud moan from said boy.

“f-fuck jeno ー ah, i'm ready, _please_ ,” chenle poorly begged, though it was surely enough for jeno.

he pulled his jeans all the way down to his ankles and took his shirt off, leaving chenle's (read as: jeno's) sweater on. jeno took his sweet time admiring the younger before finally hoisting chenle's legs up onto his hips.

as he was lining himself up with chenle's hole, the younger stopped him for a moment, 

“wait,” chenle put his hands on jeno's shoulders, “w-what about a condom?”

“i wanna feel all of you tonight, sweetheart,” jeno paused to rest his forehead on chenle's, “will you let me?”

it only took a nod of chenle's head before jeno pushed all the way into his tight heat. chenle whimpered and shut his eyes tightly for a quick second before opening them to reveal shiny, gold coloured eyes.

“you're so pretty,” jeno grips chenle's waist tighter as he speaks pushing himself somehow deeper in the process.

“mm, fuck － move, please please move,” chenle begs with his wide gold eyes. his nails were digging into jeno's shoulders and his face was buried in jeno's neck, getting ready to finally taste his blood.

he pulled almost all the way out of chenle before shoving himself right back in just to hear his pretty boy moan. the grip jeno had on his waist was almost bruising, the skin around where his hands were placed turning white.

chenle makes he prettiest noises, jeno concludes. his high-pitched shouts of curse words and whines that stretch out for so long were definitely some of his favourite sounds. chenle begging, however, beat everything else.

“god jeno, please,” he drags his nails down jeno's shoulders, licks a stripe up his neck and smirks when the other's hips stutter, “please let me bite you... i want ー hngg fuck ー a taste.”

jeno makes slow, deep thrusts. he lifts chenle's hips up ever so slightly before slamming him back down onto his cock. the rough movements cause chenle's spine to hit the wall uncomfortably a couple times but he won't deny that he likes a little pain.

“go ahead, baby.”

chenle dug his fangs into jeno's neck with no hesitation. with the taste of jeno in his mouth he moans lowly, sucking hard and biting down harder. chenle finally biting into jeno's neck flipped some sort of switch off inside him.

jeno's hands gripped chenle's thighs and lifted him off of his cock almost completely (again). this caused chenle's fangs to forcefully leave his boyfriend's neck, a sad whimper escaping his lips. the whimper soon turned into one of the loudest moans chenle had made that night when jeno rammed his entire cock back into chenle's hole. he fucked into the smaller boy harshly; he moved chenle's head back into his neck by tugging his hair. chenle got the memo and started licking up the blood dribbling down jeno's neck. he sucked on the place he bit with fervour.

“god, chenle ー fuck! i'm cumming!”

said boy tried swivelling his hips as much as he could while jeno pounded into him relentlessly. he couldn't contain his yelps of pleasure when jeno hit his prostate straight on over and over.

“jeno.. jeno please don't stop! cum inside me please!”

and what chenle wants, chenle gets.

two water bottles, a bandage around jeno's neck, and one shower later, the two were finally indulging in a post-coital cuddle session and dozing off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ;__; i didn't take the time to actually go over this
> 
> twitter; zjongduq


End file.
